She Didn't Need to See That
by my shangri-la
Summary: Slight LUCAYA. This is just a short outtake from Girl Meets Rah-Rah. SPOILERS THROUGH THIS EPISODE.


_**She Didn't Need to See That**_

 **Summary:** Slight **LUCAYA**. This is just a short outtake from Girl Meets Rah-Rah. **SPOILERS THROUGH THIS EPISODE.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in the GMW or BMW franchise.

 **A/N:** This is a **one-shot** only.

0

It was the end of the school day on Friday, and Farkle and Lucas met Maya by her and Riley's lockers.

"Someone please knock me out", Maya whined, leaning against her locker and scrunching her eyes closed against the horror she knew was in her near future. She was already dreading it.

Farkle raised his eyebrows. "Again?"

Maya groaned and banged her head gently against the locker.

Lucas frowned. "What's going on?"

"Monday is going to be the worst day of the year", Maya answered unhelpfully.

"Riley went to the gym?" Farkle asked, already knowing the answer. His head tilted curiously. "You didn't go with her. You always go with her."

"I told her last year, _never again_ ", Maya shook her head.

"Will someone clue me in?" Lucas demanded exasperatedly, throwing his hands up. "Why did Riley go to the gym?"

"Cheer leading tryouts are on Monday", Maya deadpanned. "Riley went to the gym to borrow a uniform and pick up the pre-recorded video of the routine she has to memorize and run through with the team."

Lucas snickered, and then realized no one else was laughing. "Wait, seriously?"

She glared at him.

He leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice. "Riley is trying out for cheer leading? She needs you to untangle her when we do jumping jacks in gym class!" he hissed.

Maya shrugged, throwing her hands up. "Welcome to my life", she rolled her eyes.

"Look on the bright side". Farkle suggested. "At least you don't have to try out this year."

"You've tried out for cheer leading?" Lucas chuckled.

Farkle answered for her, not noticing her fiery glare. "Maya's gone to try-outs with Riley every year since third grade."

" _Farkle_ ", Maya growled irritably.

He winced, and began backing away. "Yeah- you know what? I think I forgot my- something... yeah, no, I'm just running away. Bye!"

Lucas watched Farkle take off down the hall at a faster pace than usual and shook his head in amusement before turning back to Maya who was now digging into her locker. "So-"

"Don't even think about it, Huckleberry."

"What?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "You know _what_. Don't even ask."

"You can read minds now?" he teased.

She sighed and just raised her eyebrows, bracing herself, because simply asking Lucas to let something go usually brought out his tenacious side.

He smirked. "You tried out for cheer leading?"

"Riley didn't want to go alone", she answered blandly. "Are you done?"

"Why aren't you trying out with her this year?" he asked curiously.

She made a face. There were several answers to that question... answers she hadn't given Riley. She'd put her foot down, not explaining beyond being tired of trying out for a team that would never give her a spot, and that she didn't actually want to be a cheerleader anyway. _Pyramids made out of humans- so wrong!_

"Lucas, Riley is like... a baby giraffe", Maya explained slowly. "Cute, right? Now, imagine a baby giraffe trying to do a cartwheel without breaking its neck. It's painful to watch."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad-"

"You don't know what I've seen!" she interrupted, shaking her head emphatically. "I can never un-see those things! Do you understand me? She lands on her face _every_ time. I have _nightmares_." She shuddered.

"Have you tried to talk her out of it?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face.

Maya grimaced. "It's really usually better if Riley figures this kind of stuff out on her own", she muttered.

"It's been six years, Maya. A push might not hurt the process at this point", he suggested wryly.

"I'm hoping this will be the last year", she sighed tiredly. "Then I won't have to watch this train wreck again."

"You're going to watch?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you really expect me not to?"

He shook his head. "Just... try to talk her out of it."

"I'll try", she answered finally. "But don't expect it to work."

"You're a good friend, you know that?"

"Remind me of that if I have to scrape Riley off the floor on Monday", she sighed.

He grinned. "No problem."

00

Lucas got it now.

It turned out that Riley was more stubborn than he thought, and she'd made it to the second day of try-outs. It hadn't taken any prompting for Farkle and Zay to follow him and Maya to the gym.

It had barely been five minutes, but he got why Maya hated it.

He understood that Maya had been serious; that watching and waiting for her best friend to potentially get hurt made her sick to her stomach.

It was obvious that Riley was determined not to give up, no matter what the consequences might be.

 _It was instinct._ He hadn't made a conscious decision to move at all.

But when Riley decided to ignore their pleas for her to stop, ignored them ringing her bell, and she ran... flinging herself into the air-

 _What the heck was a Yamashita anyway?_

Lucas moved.

His hand went over Maya's eyes, blocking her view of Riley's harsh landing. And he realized he didn't exactly want to see it either as he turned towards her, using Maya to block his peripheral vision as he flinched.

Seconds later, they both straightened, wanting to confirm that Riley was somewhat alright. He wondered if she might yell at him, but she let a small smile cross her mouth. It was gone instantly.

"Thank you", she said quietly, before standing up to help Riley off the gym mats.

He stood up to follow her, Zay and Farkle behind him. They both looked a little bit ill, to be honest.

Lucas sighed with a bit of relief.

Thoughtless action or not, he'd been right.

Maya had _not_ needed to see that.

00

 _ **A/N:**_ **Repeat: This just a one-shot. It is complete, and there will not be an update. (I am working on a chapter story that I will probably start posting in January. It is a future fic, set in high school. So keep an eye out for that. I've been working out details and writing it for a few months now. There are a few things that need worked out before I can begin posting though.)**

 **Thank you for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
